The stone gatherer disclosed in my above noted prior patent functions substantially as intended but will occasionally experience jamming of large stones in the lower rear quadrant thereof and is not wholly efficient in separating dirt and small pebbles from the rocks and large stones which are gathered and deposited onto the conveyor of the stone gatherer.